Hidden secret, hidden girl
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian come across a girl who being attacked and saves her then take her back to the manor She cant speak English very well and she has a hidden secret she doesnt want anybody to find out What will happen when Finny finds out when he is teaching her to speak English?
1. Chapter 1

**Sebastian`s POV**

"Phantomhive! You have no right to be here!" Detective Inspector Moor stated

"On the country, I am here by the Queens orders, Sebastian did you get everything?" My master asked

"Yes My Lord."

"Then let us be off."

"Yes My Lord." We walked back to the carriage but when we were only a short distance away we heard

"DÓZO, DÓZO, YAMERU, IKASETE!(PLEASE, PLEASE, STOP LET ME GO!)" we both stopped as we heard a female voice cry out

"Sebastian did you heard that?"

"Yes My lord it sounded like it came from over there, near the carriage."

"Then why are you standing here, I order you, save that person."

"Yes my lord." I ran toward the carriage and jumped over it landing perfectly on the ground, I looked up to see a man attacking a young girl in a kimono, the man raised his hand to hit her, I rushed over and grabbed his hand before he could strike

"That's no way to treat a lady."

"That no lady, she`s a freak."

"Gomen, gomen, gomen (Sorry, sorry, sorry)." She repeated

"What did she ever do to you?" I heard my young master ask as he walked over and knelt by her side

"Nothing, apart from come into my territory."

"Sebastian get rid of this filth."

"Yes my lord."

**Ciel`s POV**

She just sat there cowering in fear, repeating the same word

"Are you okay?"

"Gomen, gomen, gomen(Sorry, sorry, sorry)."

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, what`s yours?" she looked me in the eyes and blinked once, twice, three times

"Wakarimasen (I don't understand)." She responded

"Young master?" I turned my head to look at him

"Sebastian I don't think she speaks English."

"No I do believe she's speaking Japanese." He knelt next to me

"Do you speak Japanese?" he smiled at me and turned to face her

"Konnichiwa (Hello)." Sebastian said to her

"K-konnichiwa (H-hello)." She replied

"Watashi no namae wa Sebastian desu (My name is Sebastian)."

"H-hajime mashite (N-nice to meet you)."

"Sebastian."

"Yes my lord?"

"I think it would be best for her to come with us."

"Yes my lord."

"Have you found out her name yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Then do so." He nodded at me and turned back to face her

"O-namae wa nan desu ka? (What`s your name?)"

"Watashi no namae wa Dawn desu (My name is Dawn)."

"Her name is Dawn young master."

"Alright let's get her back to the manor."

"Issho ni kuru, anata wa anzendarou Watashi o shinjite. (Come with us, you`ll be safe trust me)" He held his hand out to her, she looked to be thinking for a few moments before she nodded and took his hand , Sebastian helped her to stand before leading her to the carriage, I climbed inside followed by Dawn and Sebastian who closed the door before we set off

"Sebastian does she speak English?"

"Eigo o hanasemasen? (Do you speak english?)"

"L-lie.(N-no)"

"No she doesn't it would seem that we would have to teach her English."

"A-akuma-san, mondai g-ga aru ka?(Mr Demon, is there a problem?)" I looked at Sebastian to see his eyes wide with surprised expression on his face

"Sebastian what did she say?"

"she... She said `Mr Demon, is there a problem?`"

"How did she know you were a demon?"

"I don't know, mattaku mondai wa arimasen.(there is no problem)"

"what did you say to her?"

"I must teach you some Japanese, I said `there is no problem`"

"óké (okay)."

"Dawn, dono yó ni anata wa Watashi go onidatta shitte ita?(Dawn how did you know that I was a demon?)"

"Id wa mushiro sore nituite hanashi o shinai.(I`d rather not talk about it.) " She looked down at her lap

"Hmm, it would seem that she is hiding something."

"Really? what makes you say that?"

"When I asked her how she knew I were a demon; she said she`d rather not talk about it."

"Hmm, I suppose your right."

"Young master we have arrived at the manor." the carriage stopped and Sebastian climbed out holding the door open as I climbed out

"Ikou. (Come)" Sebastian said holding his hand out to her, which she took and climbed out

"Gomen. (Sorry)"

"Daijobu. (It`s okay)"

"What the hell does `gomen` mean?!" I saw her flinch


	2. Chapter 2

"Young Master it`s not very Gentleman like to yell in front of or at a lady; I think it would be best to apologize to her."

"But she doesn't speak English."

"Then say it in Japanese." I sighed

"What do I need to say?"

"Repeat after me gomen- nasai. (I'm sorry)"

"Gomen-nasai. (I`m sorry)" she gave me a funny look

"Anata no hanashi 2 wa nanidesu ka? To naze kare wa tada anata o kurikaeshite ita? (What are you two talking about and why did he just repeat you?)"

"Kara wa anata ni shazai shi you to shite ita só kare wa Watashi no nochi ni kurikaeshite ita. (he was trying to apologize to you so he was repeating after me)"

"Oh; th-tha-than-k y-yo-you." She said in English

"Sebastian she spoke English."

"With great difficulty yes she did."

Welcome back Young Master; Lady Red is waiting for you in your study." Finny welcomed whilst carrying a bouquet of white roses and walking towards us

"Thank you Finny; watch out!" Pluto came running full change towards Finny changing into his full demon form as he ran; I watched as Dawn ran past me and pushed Finny out of the way as Pluto ran past them and into a tree; I ran over to the pair of them with Sebastian behind me

"Are you two okay?"

"Well I am young master, I`m not sure about my saviour." Finny explained

"Anata wa itaidesu ka? (Are you okay?)" Dawn asked whilst pulling Finny to his feet

"Sorry Finny but Dawn doesn`t speak English but she-"

"Asked if I was okay." Finny interrupted

"How did you know that?"

"I was taught Japanese as a young boy do you need help teaching her English? Hai Watashi was daijóbudesu. (Yes I am okay)"

"You`d help Finny?"

"Of course."

"You would have to continue with your other duties as well." Sebastian explained

"I realise that Mr Sebastian."

"Alright then."


	3. Chapter 3

"I suppose I should go and greet Lady Red."

"Indeed Sir, would you like me to bring some tea to your study?"

"Yes."

"And what of Dawn young master?"

"Bring her with us, It`s probably safer inside."

"Yes, young master, Dawn."

"Hai? (Yes?)"

" Watashi-tachi to naka ni haitte sore ga anzen ni narimasu.(Come inside with us it will be safer.)" Sebastian said to her

" Hai, sayōnara Finny."(Yes, goodbye finny) Dawn said to Finny before walking over to Sebastian. We all then walked inside only to see May-Rin at the top of a ladder cleaning a chandelier when the ladder started to wobble. Dawn ran right past me and behind the sofa before it moved directly underneath May-Rin as she fell from the ladder, which carried on falling aiming for Dawn so seemed to have not noticed it and was looking at her wrist

"Sebastian-" he ran past me and over to dawn, scooping her up in his arms and moving out of the way of the incoming ladder that landed on the ground with a loud "Bang"

"Welcome home young master." May-Rin said as she noticed me. I sighed and looked at her

"What were you doing up-"

"Shite kudasai sore o tomeru!" (Stop it please!) Dawn yelled

"I was cleaning the chandelier when-"

"Sore wa itai!" (It hurts!) Dawn yelled

"Sebastian what`s wrong with her?" he looked over his shoulder at me

"I believe she hurt her wrist when she pushed the sofa." He explained

"What is going on down here?" I heard Lady Red asked. I looked to the stairs to see her stood there with her butler Grell. Sebastian stood up with Dawn at his side who looked to be hiding

"Nothing that I can`t handle My Lady, if you and the My Young Master would like to take yourselves up to the study I will be along with some afternoon tea and snacks." She nodded and walked back up the steps with Grell. Sebastian turned to May-Rin when Lady Red was out of sight who seemed to be eyeing Dawn

"May-Rin if you would please, I do believe you still have jobs to do." Sebastian said

"Oh yes Mr Sebastian yes I do." She jumped up from the sofa and ran down the halls

"Strange, I`ll never understand her." Sebastian was suddenly next to me taking my cloak from me and folding it over his arm

"Neither will I Young Master, if you would like to proceed to your study I will be up soon with afternoon tea."

"Are you going to tend to Dawn`s wrist?"

"Would you like me to do that first?"

"No, Lady Red will grow inpatient if the tea doesn`t arrive soon."

"Very well, I will bring the tea first." I nodded and walked up the stairs and into my study

**Sebastian`s Pov**

After the Young Master had disappeared from sight I closed the door and quickly set everything to where it was suppose to be before walking over to Dawn and scooping her into my arms causing her to squeak and struggle

"Ochitsuku kudasai, I `m wa anata o kizutsukeru tsumori wa nai." (Please calm down, I`m not going to hurt you) she stopped struggling and looked up at me

"Anata de wa nai `sai?" (You`re not?) I shook my head

"Watashi wa tekubi ni keikō ga aru tsumoridesu." (I am going to tend to your wrist) she slowly nodded and I proceeded to walk to the kitchen

"Shikashi, naze?(But why?)" she asked

" Anata wa watashi o tasukeru tame ni shitakunaidesu ka?"(Do you not want me to help?) she shook her head

"Īe, watashi wa nani ga, naze akuma ga watashi o tasuketai to omou?"(No I do but why would a demon what to help me?)

" Watashi wa arubekide wa `t wa anata o tasuketai to omou riyū wa nanidesu ka?" (Is there a reason I shouldn`t want to help you?) she nodded her head and looked away from me. I enter the kitchen and sat her down on a stool before proceeding to make tea and snacks

"Nani o ya~tsu teru no?" (What are you doing?) I looked over at her to see her face spiked with interest

"Watashi wa ocha o ireru to keishoku o go yōi shite orimasu."(I am making tea and preparing snacks.)

"Dare no tame ni?" (Who for?) I smiled

"Wakai masutā to kare no gesuto."(The Young Master and his guests) she nodded and went back to looking at her wrist.


	4. Chapter 4

After I had finished making the tea and snacks I placed them onto a serving cart before turning back to Dawn

"Watashi wa chōdo wakai masutā ni kore o toriagete imasushi, watashi wa modotte mo daijōbudarou? (I am just taking this up to the young master and then I will come back okay?)" she nodded

"Ōkē.(Okay)" I nodded before taking the cart up to the study. I knock on the door and waited

"Would you be quiet!?" I heard the young master yell. I smiled and knocked again

"Enter!" I opened the door and wheels the cart in

"I`m sorry for the delay-"

"No matter Sebastian, how is she doing?" The young Master asked

"She seems to be trusting me a lot more, and I still need to tend to her wrist."

"Well get going, we can handle things here." I nodded and bowed

"Yes my lord." I turned and walked out of the room before closing the door behind me. I let out a breath and walked hurriedly back to the kitchen only for Dawn to run into me and began falling before I caught her

"Kega wanai ka?(Are you alright?)" she looked up and shook her head

"Iya, kare wa watashi o kowagara seru.(No, he scare me)"

"Dare ga anata o obie saseru Dawn? (Who scares you Dawn?)"

"Come back! I only wanted to know your name you didn`t have to kick me." I heard Baldroy call. I sighed and Dawn hid behind me as he came out of the kitchen and I folded my arms across my chest

"Baldroy, you`re scaring our guest."

"I didn`t mean to, I only wanted to know her name and she kicked me, what`s with her?" he asked

"She doesn`t speak English, and she is not from around here."

"What does she speak and where does she come from?"

"She only speaks Japanese and she comes from Japan."

"Oh, well what`s her name then?"

"Her name is Dawn and she`s from Japan."

"Can you tell her I say hello?" I sighed

"Why don`t you go find finny of May-Rin see if they need any help cause I don`t want you in the kitchen." He sighed but also nodded before walking off by walking past me causing Dawn to avoid him and hid herself in my chest while gripping onto my tail coat

"Sore wa `s no daijōbu, kon, kare wa `s no nakuna~tsu.(It`s alright now he`s gone)" she nodded and moved away slightly but kept a hold of my sleeve with her good hand. I sighed and led her back into the kitchen and sat her down on the seat before moving away only to find she still had a hold of my sleeve

"Anata wa `tebanasu suru hitsuyō ga arimasu suru tsumori, watashi wa tekubi ni shusseki suru koto ni natte iru baai.(You`re going to have to let go, if I am to attend to your wrist)" she shook her head

"Mattaku don `t wa watashi o hanatte imasen.(No, don`t leave me alone)" I sighed and turned back to look at her

"Watashi wa asoko ni ikimasu.(I am only going over there.)" I pointed to the cabinet that held the first aid kit, she nodded and slowly let go. I smiled at her before walking over and taking out the kit before sitting next to her

"Anata wa dore dake kuru batorā?(How come you are a butler?)" I looked at her while I wrapped the bandage around her wrist

"Gomen, watashi wa don t wa shitsumon o rikai mētoru. (I`m sorry I don`t understand the question)"

" Watashi wa `VE no akuma ga takusan attaga, watashi wa `VE no akuma no shitsuji ni atta koto ga nai. (I`ve met a lot of demons but I`ve never met a demon butler)"

"Dono yō ni shite akuma no ōku o mitashite iru?(How have you met a lot of demons?)"

"Watashi wa `m kunren niokeru akuma hantā.(I`m a demon hunter in training)" I gasped and quickly jumped away from her and she suddenly looked scared

"Anata wa `watashi no teki o sai imi anata no akuma karyūdo baai.(If you`re a demon hunter that means you`re my enemy)"


	5. Chapter 5

She shook her head

" Watashi wa yuiitsu no kenshū de, watashi wa watashi no torēningu no saisho no dankai de wa madada akuma o koroshita koto ga nai nda nai (No I'm only in training, I've never killed a demon I'm still in the first stage of my training)"

" Anata wa akuma o koroshita ka dō ka, sore doesn no `t no mondai, anata wa mada watashi to watashi no shujin e no kyōidearu (It doesn`t matter where or not you have killed a demon, you are still a threat to me and my master)"

" Īe, watashi wouldn no `t wa, anata ya anata no masutā o gaisuru (No, I wouldn`t harm you or your master)"

" Dono yō ni watashi wa kon, watashi wa anata ga nanidearu ka o hakken shita koto o shinrai suru koto ga dekimasu (How can I trust you now that I`ve found out what you are?)" she then lifted the sleeve on her right shoulder to reveal a Demon hunter mark that looked to be given by force

"Watashi wa kono naka ni kyōsei sa reta tame, shika shi, watashi wa anata ga keiyaku niyori setsugō sa rete iru akuma o korosu koto wa arimasen oshiete ita (Because I was forced into this, but I was taught you never kill a demon that is bonded by a contract)" I nodded and she let her sleeve fall

" Naze anata wa, kyōsei sa reta? Watashi wa subete no akuma no hantā wa yorokonde kunren o ukete ita to omotta (Why were you forced? I thought all demon hunters were trained willingly)" she nodded

"Futsū ni hai, watashi wa okurimono o motte iru ikutsu ka no hitotsudesunode, watashi ga sa reta kyōsei sa retaga, sono riyū (Normally yes, but the reason I was forced was because I am one of the few that has a gift)" she looked down at her lap

" Okurimono wa dono yōna? (What kind of gift?)"

" Watashi wa, iyashi, ningen to akuma no okurimono o motte (I have the gift of healing, humans and demons)"

" Watashi wa `VE shika sono chikara de 1 hantā to deai, kare gōkaku-ten `t wa tekisetsuna kunren o uke (I`ve only ever met one hunter with that power and he wasn`t properly trained)"

" Watashi no ani (My older brother)"

" Onsha? (Pardon?)"

" Watashi no ani wa hantā hyōgi-kai wa kare o koroshita dakedenaku, kore o yoginaku sa retaga, kare wa akuma o koroshitakunakatta, kawari ni sorera o tasuketa (My brother was forced into this as well, but he didn`t want to kill demons and helped them instead the hunter council killed him)" I slowly walked over to her and sat back down

" Dono kurai maedesu ka? Watashi wa kare ni atta kamo shirenai (How long ago? I may have met him)"

" 2-Nen chikaku narimashita (Nearly two years now)"

" Karera wa mohaya anata no kyōdai o motte inainode, karera wa anata o kyōsei shita nodesu ka? (Did they force you because they no longer had you`re brother?)" she nodded and looked up at me with tear filled eyes

" Watashi didn `t wa sore o yatte mitai, watashi wa hantā ni omotta koto wa arimasen Watashi wa chōdo watashi ga ta no dare ga nani o shita ka sae o mananda mina no yō ni naritakatta Karera wa hyōgi-kai ga watashi ni makaseru koto o kyohi shitanode, watashi wa sore o shitakunakatta, watashi wa watashi no kazoku kara saishu sa re, karera wa watashi no mae ni korosa reta Watashi wa, karera wa hyōgi-kai ni wa sakaraenaidarounode, watashi no tame ni tachiagaru dare ga nakatta sentaku no yochi ga nakatta, watashi wa totemo kodokudatta (I didn`t want to do it, I never wanted to me a hunter, I just wanted to be like everyone else I even learnt what everyone else did... I didn`t want to do it, I was taken from my family and they were killed before me because they refused to let the council take me, I had no choice I had no-one to stand up for me because they wouldn`t go against the council, I was so alone)" I looked at her with sympathy before she lowered her head again

"Dawn Watashi wa, anata ni okotta koto o mōshiwake arimasenga, Ga, sore wa watashi ga kare ni atta to iimashita baai wa, kibun o yoku surudeshou ka? (Dawn I`m sorry that happened to you, but would it make you feel better if I said I had met him?)" she looked in surprise

" Anata ga shita? (You did?)" I nodded


	6. Chapter 6

" Hai, kare wa watashi o iyashitaga, watashi wa kare ni kansha suru koto ga dekiru mae ni, kare wa sugata o keshi (Yes, he healed me but before I could thank him he disappeared)"

" Kare wa? (He did?)" I chuckled and began to wrap her wrist again

" Kare wa watashi ga motto chūi shinakereba, watashi wa kare no imōto no yō ni takusan atta koto o kare ni itta hazu (He told he I should be more careful and that I was a lot like his little sister)"

" Kare ga itta koto? (He said that?)" I nodded

" Kare wa, anata ga bukiyōdatta to itta, soshite kare wa, anata wa kare ga nani o shita ka ni hikikoma reru yō ni suru koto wanaidarouto, watashi didn `t wa rikai suruga, watashi wa ima nan-ji ni.(He said that you were clumsy, and that he would never want you to be pulled into what he did, at the time I didn`t understand but I do now.)"

" Anata gadesu ka? (You do?)" I nodded and packed away all the kit before placing t back into the cabinet and sitting back down

"Watashi wa akuma no hantā ga don'na mono ka o rikai shi, Watashi wa itsumo karera o nikumimashita, Shikashi, anata to anata no kyōdai ga kotonatte iru, Anata wa akuma o tasuke, sorera o korosu, anata ga koko ni taizai shitai baai wa, ōini yakudatsu koto o anzen ni narimasu doko ni shinai yō ni shitaiga, sore wa anata shidaidesu. (I understand what demon hunters are like, I`ve always hated them but you and your brother are different you want to help demons and not kill them and if you want to stay here where you will be safe that will help a great deal, but it is up to you.)"

" Watashi wa `koko ni anzendearu kotodeshou? (I`ll be safe here?)" I nodded

" Anata wa ishi (You will.)"

" Anata wa akuma no hantā wa watashi o eru koto ga dekinai nodarou ka? (You won't let the demon hunters get me?)" I shook my head

" Anata wa `yorokonde sai baai, watashi wa, watashi wa anata no torēningu o oeru no ni yakudachimasu wa arimasenga, watashi wa `t no chikara o anata ni katta (I will not, and if you`re willing I will help you finish your training, but I won`t force you.)" she smiled

" Watashi wa `tai koto (I`d like that)" I smiled

" Ima watashi wa ikutsu ka gimon-ten ga aru, watashi wa sorera o motomeru koto ga dekiru? (Now I have a couple of questions, may I ask them?)" she nodded

" Anata wa kanōsei ga ari (You may.)" I smiled

" Mā watashi no saisho no shitsumon wa,-(Well my first question is-)"

"MR SEBASTIAN!" I heard May-Rin yell and I sighed as Dawn jumped and hid herself in my back as I turned to face to doorway as May-Rin ran in but slipped and fell into me before blushing and backing up

"Is there something I can do for you May-Rin?"

"Mr Sebastian, Finny is hurt."

" Hire-jō no (Finny?)" Dawn asked

"What happened?"

"He was tending to the flower bed and Pluto attacked him." She answered, I sighed and took a hold of Dawns good hand and leading her out of the kitchens

" Hire-jō daijōbudesu? (Is Finny okay?)"

" Sore wa inu ga kare o kōgeki suru yōdaga, `t no wa, wareware wa `kare wa `s no daijōbu o kakuninshitekudasai yo shinpai. (It seems the dog attack him, but don`t worry we`ll make sure he`s okay.)" we walked to the main entrance to see my young master coming down the stairs along with Lady Red and Grell her butler

"Sebastian what`s going on? We heard a loud bang come from outside." The young master said. I sighed


	7. Chapter 7

"This is the first I`ve heard of it Dawn and I was just going to check."

" Sebasuchan, watashi wa hire-jō o sagashi ni ikitai (Sebastian, I want to go find Finny)" Dawn said before she pulled me outside and into the gardens

"Dawn, Watashi wa shusseki suru masutā o motte shite kudasai (Dawn, please I do have a master to attend to.)" she stopped and turned to glare at me

" Kare wa `s node wanai toraburu de, kare wa hire-jō ga toraburu no doko ni aru ka no yō ni, atta baai wa, shitte irudarou! (He`s not in trouble and you would know if he was, where as Finny is in trouble!)"

"Sebastian, what`s going on?" the young master asked and I turned to look at the three

"Dawn is worried for Finnian, but will not go alone since she is still scared."

"Of what?" Lady red asked, I noticed both she and Grell were staring intently at Dawn causing her to hide behind me

"At this moment that is not the major issue, Finnian is." The young master nodded and walked past me before holding his hand out to Dawn who hesitantly took it and the pair began walking towards the accident sight, I followed after them. We came up to area and saw Pluto whimpering and sat in this animal form next to an unmoving Finnian

" Hire-jō no! (Finny!)" Dawn cried out before running over to him and kneeling down next to him, the young master and I rushed after her

"Is he alright?" the young master asked

"I don`t know." I knelt down next to Dawn to see her checking his vital points

"Kare wa, `s wa tan'ni muishiki, daijōbu to ikutsu ka no nokori no bubun ga hitsuyō ni narimasu.(He`s okay, just unconscious and will need some rest.)" I nodded and stood up before turning to the young master

"He`ll be okay, he`s unconscious and will just need rest." The young master nodded. I heard Pluto whimper and I looked to see Dawn walking over to him

" Ā, yoake watashi wouldn `t no koto o adobaisu.(Ah, Dawn I wouldn`t advise that.)"

" Nazedesu ka? Kare wa watashi ga kare ni warugi wanai kare o shimeseba `t wa watashi o kizutsukeru jushō.(Why? He won`t hurt me if I show him I mean him no harm.)" I sighed and watched as Pluto laid down for her before she scratched behind one of his ears and causing him to sigh before falling asleep

"Incredible, I`ve never seen anyone else do that apart from you and Finnian, Pluto isn`t one to trust many people." The young master stated

"Indeed, it seems that Dawn has the special touch." Dawn then shivered and stopped her movements before looking towards the tree as a breeze blew

" Nanika ga kite iru.(Something's coming.)" I looked over to where she was looking confused as to what she meant

" Dōiu imidesu ka Dawn?(What do you mean Dawn?)" she turned to me

" Nanika ga hayaku okiyou to sa rete iru.(Something is going to happen and soon.)" she then walked over to Finnian and knelt down before moving his head onto her lap

"What was she saying Sebastian?" The young master asked

"She said that something is coming, and something is going to happen and soon."

"What does see mean?"

"I don`t know young master I`m sorry." Suddenly Finny groaned and sat up with Dawn helping him

" Kega wanai ka? (Are you alright?)" Dawn asked and he smiled

" Watashi wa `ll wa mōshibun naku, watashi wa tada odoroita (I`ll be alright, I was just surprised.)"he replied before standing up with the help of Dawn again


	8. Chapter 8

"Finny what happened?" he looked at me

"I was tending to the roses, Pluto was just sat next to me but something must have scared him cause he jumped and knocked me down after that I don`t know." He explained

"Something made him jump?" The young master asked, I saw Dawn look to the trees again before she ran towards them

"Dawn!" I quickly ran after her and caught up to her as she reached the centre of the forest

"Dawn Teishi! (Stop!)" she finally stopped and looked up at the trees around her. I stopped and looked up as well just something shot out of the trees towards her, I quickly scooped her up and jumped out of the way and up into a tree, I looked back to see some sort of knife embedded into the ground where we were stood

" Don'na kotodeshita ka? (What was that?)"

" Buki wa, wareware hantā wa shiyō... Karera wa watashi o mitsuketa (A weapon, we hunters use...they found me.)" I sighed and looked around for any other threats when saw none I jumped back down and started to walk back

" Sa rete iru hitsuyō ga, sore wa ima dewa ushinawa rete ita dare demo dono yōnimieru ka o meiōsei o kowaga~tsu (Looks like whoever it was is gone now, that must have been what scared Pluto.)" she suddenly whimpered and clung onto me

" Hidari ni idō (Move left.)"

" Nani? (What?)"

" Hidari idō... Ima! (Move left...now!)" I quickly moved left as another knife embedded where we were last, I swore under my breath before taking off in a run. We finally got back to where the young master was stood and I set Dawn down and the young master walked over to us

"What happened?" he demanded

"Demon hunters are here, that`s what made Pluto jump..Dawn ran to find them." Suddenly Dawn push me and the young master to the ground as another knife embedded into ground, Dawn quickly got back to her feet before moving her hands into different signs and putting two fingers to her mouth before fire flew out in the direction that the knife came from, it then stopped

" Anata wa kono yōna yowai kōgeki de watashitachi o uchi makasu koto ga dekiru to omou? (You think you can beat us with such a weak attack?)" a male voice asked, I looked at Dawn to see her head lowered with a smile on her face, I frown before helping the young master to his feet and moving him out of harm's way

"You are not going to just leave Dawn to do this by herself are you?" the young master demanded

"No, I will intervene soon, I just want to see what Dawn is able to do." He nodded and turned back to watch Dawn

" Tabun sore wa 1 jaku kōgeki ga, kono 1 ISN no `tdatta (Maybe it was one weak attack, but this one isn`t.)" Dawn said before doing some more hand movements and sand surrounded her

"What is that?" the young master asked

"I believe it is a sand defence or attack I'm not too sure at this moment but I know Dawn is an expert in sand techniques."

"And how do you know that?"

"I met her brother, he healed me and protected me with sand...he told me his bloodline was sand." Suddenly the sand lashed out at the man knocking him into a tree before it surrounded him

"Kore o teishi shite kudasai, watashi wa `t wa shinitai (Please, stop this, I don`t want to die.)" the man begged

" Soshite, naze watashi wa, anata wa watashi to koko ni sunde tanin o korosou to shita hazu no nochi ni? (And why should I after you tried to kill me and the others that live here?)" Dawn asked

" I didn no `t wa shitai, watashi wa sore ga tamedatta chikau... Chōdo watashi o ika sete kudasai (I didn`t want to, I swear it was an order...please just let me go.)" I heard Dawn sigh before the sand disappeared and the man dropped to the ground

" Koko kara deteike, watashi wa anata ni futatabi o sanshō shite kudasai watashi wa `anata o korosudeshou (Get out of here, I see you again I`ll kill you.)"Dawn said the man quickly nodded before disappearing, Dawn then dropped to her hands and knees. The young master and I quickly ran over and knelt down next to her


	9. Chapter 9

" Kega wanai ka? (Are you alright?)" she nodded

" Hai, chōdo tsukarete, sore wa itsumo watashi no ōku o toru (Yes, just tired, that always takes a lot out of me.)"

"Is she alright?" the young master asked and I nodded

"Yes, she`s just tired the attack she used takes a lot out of her she`ll just need rest." He nodded

"Get her to one of the bedrooms and let her rest."

"Where about in the house would you like her room?"

"Put her in one near you, she`ll probably feel safer and you can understand her until we can teach her English." I nodded and helped Dawn stand up

" Anata ga yasumu koto ga dekiru yō ni, s wa heya ni anata o shutoku shi `u sā (Come on let`s get you to a room so you can rest.)" she nodded before the young master and I took her back inside

"Sebasuchan, donokurai watakushiha no tame ni koko ni taizai suru tsumoridesu? (Sebastian, how long am I going to be staying here for?)" I glanced at her and frowned slightly

"Anata wa, naze kiku no? Anata wa koko ni taizai shitakunaidesu ka? (Why do you ask? Do you not want to stay here?)"

"Sono `s no subete o nokoshinagara, watashi wa koko ni taizai shite ita baai, īe, watashi wa, watashi wa chōdo gimonmasendeshita ka (No I do, I was just wondering if I were staying here for a while then leaving that`s all)" I frowned again

"What`s wrong Sebastian? What`s she saying?" The young lord asked

"She`s asking if we are going to make her leave after some time of her being here, but I don`t know why she is asking."

"Why would she even think we would kick her out?"

"I do not know my lord."

"Well then tell her we won't." I nodded

"Dawn, Wakai masutā wa, anata ga `t o kiru shitai baai wa, shōen o saru koto ni monku o iwanai koto o shiritai (Dawn, the young master wants you to know that you won`t be leaving the manor if you don`t want to.)" she looked up at me happily

"Hontōni? (Really?)" I nodded and smiled before hugging the young master who tensed

"Ah! Why is she hugging me?!" I chuckled

"I believe she is happy you are letting her stay here and not kicking her out." He relaxed and slowly hugged her back. I smiled

'His old self is coming back'

-Several Months later-

**Sebastian`s Pov**

I was serving the Young Master his tea when the door quickly opened and shut, I looked over to see Dawn leant against the door panting

"What`s going on Dawn?" The Young Master asked

"Amarini mo ōku no kaidan (Too many stairs)" I chucked and The Young Master smirked

"There are many stairs aren`t there, but would you mind telling us why you were running up them when you normally walk?"

"Yoku-(Well-)" then there was a knock on the door

"Who`s there?" The Young Lord asked

"IT'S ME!" Lady Elizabeth called, making Dawn squeak and duck behind me

"Hiding from my Fiancé Dawn?" she looked at him in horror

"Anata wa `kanojo o kekkon sai? (You`re marrying her?)"

"Not really my choice, here you can hide behind my desk."

"Arigatō(Thank you)" she moved quickly behind the Desk

"Sebastian get the door."

"Of course." I quickly moved and opened the door allowing Lady Elizabeth to enter

"Good Morning Sebastian."

"Good morning my lady."

"Suitoru (Suck up)" Dawn said making the Young Master smirk

"So Lizzy, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to visit, then I saw a darling girl to dress up, I swear she ran in here." She answered

"I believe you are talking about Dawn, I do believe she said she was heading to her room and then going out of the day."

"Oh, and I had such a pretty dress for her."

"So Lizzy, how long are you staying? Because I have important work to do today."

"Can`t it wait?"

"No, it has to be done today I`m afraid."

"Oh."

"Lady Elizabeth, if you go now you might just be able to catch Dawn before see leaves."

"Okay, bye Ciel!" then she was gone and dawn got to her feet

"Kirainahito, anata wa kanojo wa watashi wa anatade wa nakatta ni shutoku dekiru yō ni itte ita? (Asshole, you were going to let her get to me weren't you?)"

"Perhaps, I would have, Young Master would you like me to prepare the carriage?"

"Yes, and Dawn`s coming with us."

"E~tsu? (Huh?)"


	10. Chapter 10

"My Lord?"

"You did say Dawn would be out for the rest of the day, what better way than with us?" I nodded

"Of course My Lord." I then turned to leave the room

**Ciel`s Pov**

Once Sebastian had left Dawn took up the chair across from me

"I have no doubt we will be seeing Madam Red today I`m afraid." She nodded

"Soreha `t o tasuketa koto ga dekireba,-ji ni okonau koto ga dekiru koto wa nani mo arimasen, soreha ISN no `t anata no shōgai o shinpai suru hitsuyō wa arimasen (If it can`t be helped, then there is nothing that can be done, do not worry it isn`t your fault)" I nodded

"Would you like some Tea while we wait for Sebastian?" she nodded and poured us both us cup, she handed mine to me before she sat back down again

"Sebasuchan wa, tsuneni saikō no ocha o tsukuru (Sebastian always makes the best tea)"

"He does doesn't he? And I`ll glad I`m finally able to communicate with you." She smiled and nodded

" Dōyō ni, soreha `s no suteki wa Sebasuchan to hire-jō igai ni hanashi o suru tame ni dareka o motte iru (Likewise, it`s nice to have someone to talk to other than Sebastian and Finny)"

"Yes, but I bet you miss your private conversations don't you?"

"Jissai ni sorera ni tsuite no puraibēto wa nani mo arimasendeshita (Actually there was nothing private about them)"

"Hmm, I always thought you were hiding something." She giggled and shook her head

"Īe, nani ni kuwaete himitsu mo, watashi wa anata no tame ni iji suru hitsuyō ga arimasendeshou ka? Anata wa `watashi no ani no yō ni sai (No, nothing secret, besides what would I have to keep for you? You`re like my big brother)"

"I`m like your brother? The one you lost?" she shook her head

"Īe, kōkan-yō no kyōdai, dare ga ima made ni ani o okikaeru koto ga dekinakattakeredomo. (No, a replacement brother, though no-one could ever replace big brother.)" I smiled sadly at her and nodded

"I understand now, and I`m happy you see me like an older brother, because I see you as a younger sister." She smiled

"Hontōni? (Really?)"

"Yes." Then there was a knock on the door and Sebastian stepped inside

"Young Maser, Dawn the carriage is ready." I nodded and stood up before leaving the room, closely followed by Dawn who eventually fell into step beside me and Sebastian who was walking behind us

"Oh and I've agreed to take in Grell from Madam Red for a while." Both of them stopped walking

"Of Course My Lord." Sebastian replied

"Anata ga `, onegai jōdan sai o oshietekudasai? (Please tell me you`re joking, please?)"

"Is something wrong Dawn?"

"Chōdo sore wa ISN no `t no shin o oshietekudasai. (Just please tell me it isn`t true.)"

"I`m sorry, I've already agreed Dawn, and I don`t go back on my word." Her eyes filled with tears before she ran past me and down the corridor

"Dawn!"

"Don`t worry Young Master, I'm sure she`ll be waiting down in the carriage." Sebastian said as we carried on walking down the corridor

"I guess so, but what is her problem with Grell? I know she was upset the last time he was here, but I don`t understand why."

"Nor do I Young Master, she didn`t tell me why." I sighed and walked down the grand staircase, where Sebastian was waiting at the bottom with my cloak and hat. He handed me my hat before fastening my cloak for me. I then placed my hat on my head before walking out of the doors towards the carriage, where the door was already open

"Sit up front Sebastian, I'd like to talk with Dawn alone."

"Of course My Lord." He helped me into the carriage and I sat across from Dawn as Sebastian closed the door. I saw she was lent against the window frame with tears rolling down her face


End file.
